The invention relates to a decanter.
A decanter is known from the prospectus “USFilter” of the company United States Filter Corporation, Edwardsville, Kans. 66111 from the year 2004. In this connection, the discharge pipe is axially connected to a connection piece via a flexible hose. To stabilize the jointed connection created by the hose, hinged joints are provided on both sides of the hose, which joints are permanently connected with the connection piece and the discharge pipe. The hinged joints are not especially stable, particularly when under the influence of torsional forces. Apart from this, the swivel connection between the connection piece and the discharge pipe created by hinged joints and hose connection requires a relatively large amount of space.
An object of the invention is to eliminate the disadvantages as per the state of technology. In particular, a decanter is to be specified whose swivel connection has an improved stability and robustness.